


金玉其表

by Marisol678906



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 18:13:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16101077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marisol678906/pseuds/Marisol678906
Summary: 引商刻羽，杂以流徵。羽生角，徵克羽，曲高和寡。“没有我，你怎么可能爱上他呢？”





	金玉其表

**Author's Note:**

> 中二！自己爽，会使人出戏的设定，慎！  
> 所以不要强求逻辑。  
> 也没什么理所当然的节奏感。

“没有在下，你怎么可能爱上他呢？”一双狭长的凤眼眯起来，舌尖舔舐齿背，唇角上扬，“普鲁桑，我们早就认识了，别怕。”  
“结弦？你……”眼前的情人，像他又不是他。格外阴郁的眼睛，周身笼罩的戾气，像是逡巡猛兽步步紧逼，似乎下一秒就要将他拆吃入腹。  
“普鲁桑，在躲什么？”年轻的情人勾起他的下巴，冷笑一声，“羽生君对普鲁桑想必很是珍重吧。”  
普鲁申科被他钳制住逼在角落，被强行转过了脸庞看着对方。不对劲，哪里都不对劲，今天晚上羽生结弦这样子不像是在开玩笑。太阳穴突突直跳，气息急促不稳。刚进来就被推过去撞到冰冷的墙面上，狭窄的空间里挪动不开，杂物室的门咣当被踢上，金属撞击的声音证明它被反锁了。被围困在羽生结弦和墙面之间，普鲁申科甚至还没来得及问出一句“你要做什么？”  
哪里惹他生气了吗？怎么动这么大肝火？  
下颌骨被捏疼了，普鲁申科不得不回过神来，眼前人绝不是平日里那个对他温柔顺从的后辈：珍重爱慕的眼神不见了，深色的眼瞳中只剩下毫不掩饰的痴迷以及毁天灭地的占有欲。  
“结弦，你怎么了？”普鲁申科努力挣扎了一下，发现施加的力道大得惊人。  
“普鲁桑，在下不是羽生结弦。普鲁桑可以称在下徵和。”声线似乎也与平时不同。  
“什么？”普鲁申科睁大眼睛。  
眼前人叹息一声，手指无可奈何地摩挲着普鲁申科的唇。“羽生君，是在下的弟弟，我们都住在这具躯壳里。平日他和你见面，在下就在这里看着。他多么爱你啊，连吻一下你的脸颊都忍不住颤抖。”  
样子不像是在和他开玩笑。“醒醒。”普鲁申科徒劳地摇了摇结弦的手臂。  
“现在我们都很清醒，在下花了很久才说服了他……这还是我们第一次正式见面吧，普鲁桑。普鲁桑，他也不得不承认，首先闯入你眼睛的那个结弦，是在下。”  
那个赛场上叱咤驰骋的抬眼如魔域恶煞般的结弦。  
那个面对自己时温柔腼腆的弯起眼睛微笑的结弦。  
一边是冰雪消融的春水温泉，一边是熊熊燃烧的地狱业火。  
如此相似又如此不同。  
像双生的鱼，像共生的藤蔓，像一枚硬币的两面，像月亮的阴晴与圆缺。  
此刻普鲁申科面对的，是没怎么打过交道的后者。这一个结弦专心地凝视着他，好像要把他的模样镌刻进脑子里，被迫和这样的眼神对视，普鲁申科觉得自己被灼伤一般的，垂下了眼帘。  
“看着在下。”他要求着，“普鲁桑的蓝眼睛，只能看到我们。”  
普鲁申科不自觉地抖了一下，紧张地舔了舔自己的下唇，那片被濡湿的水泽引得结弦垂眸盯住了看，目光流连于此，呼吸声随之更加清晰了。  
也不知道是几秒之后他便吻了过来。和之前温柔的轻啄不同，此时的结弦，手掌绕到普鲁申科颈后，将他按向自己，激烈得像是要将他吞下去。普鲁申科不由自主地闭上眼睛，心里描摹着情人的模样——早有征兆，不是吗？不管是阴鸷地看向靠近他的其他人，还是偶然回头瞥见与孩子气如出一辙地满足又霸道的神情，抑或是过分疯狂、迷失自我的表白。  
噬咬他唇瓣的吻逐渐加深，热切的舌撬开了他的牙关，普鲁申科后仰靠着墙面，退无可退，于是“唔”地抗拒了一声，自喉咙发出含混不清的音节。  
结弦放开他，抚摸后颈的手掌却顺着脊柱沟往下滑落，揉捏浑圆的臀部，往自己贴紧。普鲁申科挣扎了一下，偏过头去，却让他的吻印上了脖颈，温热 的鼻息喷薄在神经敏感处，轻微的酥麻自他的轻咬传遍全身，连脊椎都要细细颤抖起来，好像有小小的火苗自不可言说的地方攀援延烧，强忍的矜持沦陷在熟悉的快感里。然后身前的纽扣被扯开，抚弄亵玩胸前的两粒乳珠。  
“嗯……”难以自持地呻吟出声。  
抬眼，看到蓝色的秋波里荡漾着情欲朦胧。结弦在颈侧轻佻地一舔，指尖拧着硬挺起来的乳珠，惹得普鲁申科身子仿佛软了半截，耳边的低语诱惑又煽情：“普鲁桑，给我口。”  
“……嗯？”  
“普鲁桑不够乖。”噙着意味不明的一抹笑，“不应该么？”  
从容抓着他的金发，慢条斯理解开拉链，取出那因他而勃发的巨硕。笑意收敛，好整以暇。  
不容抗拒地诱哄：“张开嘴试试。”  
手指插进金发里按着他的后脑勺，毫不怜悯地挺起腰来让他一寸一寸地吞进滚烫的性器。那张小嘴着实吃不消，只能呜呜咽咽地吐露。看来还真是没有此类经验呢。不过，唇舌的柔软包裹，确实是种极致的享受啊，羽生君以后也应该多试试。抵到喉咙深处，结弦满意地爱抚着普鲁桑的脸颊。  
此刻普鲁申科含着他吸吮着他又抬眼望他，双颊淫荡的凹陷，舌尖讨好的刮蹭，这个角度低头看，蓝眼睛则显得分外无辜，分外让人心房颤抖。眨一下眼睛，水泽弥漫，金色的睫毛扑闪；喉头努力地吞咽了一下，连带着塞在他口中的性器青筋无法克制的跳动。  
气息逐渐粗重。原本预定的惩罚变得更像是自虐。再这样下去非射进他的喉咙里不可。  
结弦抽出自己，把跪在地上的普鲁申科捞起来，推在旁边的台子上，一边堵住普鲁申科的嘴唇，一边不耐烦地拽下他的长裤，分开他的双腿。俯下身，绕过半立的柱体，手指径直按住那缝隙的关口缓慢转动着往穴口施压。  
“普鲁桑是更喜欢他还是更喜欢在下？”  
普鲁申科一恍神，正想回答，“我……啊”。手指侵入了深幽的秘穴。曲起指节，不停地扩张和搅动，直到浸出润滑透明的液体，渴望虏获了身心。手指抽出时，穴肉好像是在空虚地挽留。但对方成心要玩弄他，将他翻过身来，拉起他的胳臂使他跪趴着，凶刃磨蹭着臀缝，冠部浸润得湿湿哒哒。  
普鲁申科咬紧牙关，情潮之中迷糊想到了之前那样缓慢适度又温柔体贴的羽生结弦，和现在恶趣味的这个，真是天壤之别。  
“结弦……”  
“嗯，普鲁桑？”语气愉悦。  
“……想要你。”  
“你想要在下怎么样，普鲁桑？你想要在下怎么样都行，请，告诉在下。”  
看来非得求他才行。“你……进来。”  
结弦亦不想再忍，才从善如流，腰部使力挺动，粗长性器没入湿润颤抖的嫣红穴口，甬道被密实地填塞。噬魂销骨的紧致像蛇缠绕，结弦难耐地低吼出胜利的咆哮。深入浅出，湿滑粘稠，“咕叽”作响。放纵地抽送，顶得他跪在桌面上前后移动，结弦不得不牢牢扣住他的腰。  
突然一阵“咚咚咚”的敲门声。  
“有人在……”普鲁申科慌乱地小声提醒。  
“敲门对吗？”他伸手捂住普鲁申科的嘴巴，“那就不要叫，忍着点儿。”身后的动作却一刻不停，顶撞得翘起的雪臀上下颠簸。几乎全部抽离，再长驱直入，撬开臀瓣间的细缝，撞进最深处，碾压过那一处最敏感的内壁。  
普鲁申科竭力对抗着生理上和心理上蓄意撩拨。 “普鲁桑原来很喜欢这样么？愈有人在愈兴奋么？”  
“不是……”不由得缩紧绞缠了穴壁。  
“怎么了？还有谁不知道羽生结弦是你的小男朋友呢？”轻而易举就能逗弄他的感觉真不错。不过接着又拧起眉头。羽生对待心上人，终归还是太过疼惜和宠爱。  
“结弦，结弦在吗？记者已经到了。”门外的人不知道是不是听到了什么动静，开始试探着喊了一下羽生选手的名字。  
“他们找你……”普鲁申科断续着嘟哝。却被一味的索取进犯的情人重重地顶到了敏感点，猛地一僵，过电一般的快感混着羞耻感冲昏了头脑。随着一股热流不受抑制的浇在体内的柱头上，普鲁申科咬住了他的手指，捣弄其中的下身被收紧剧烈的刺激，差点失控。  
深呼吸了一口气，结弦向门外回答：“我累了，要休息一会儿。”  
“采访……”  
“推迟。”  
面色紧绷，神智都集中在下半身的连结之处。定了定神，从那处让人神魂颠倒的所在暂时退出来，将普鲁申科搂起，让他仰面朝着自己，在癫狂的边缘吻着他额角的金发。  
还没等普鲁申科从高潮的余韵中恢复，新一轮的横冲直撞已经开始了。连续沉重的肆意冲击，灭顶的快感席卷而来，普鲁申科刚刚的委屈和不满已经被冲刷的一干二净。“等……等一下。”想要缩起身体躲避他狂野地抽插，却被他胳臂蛮横揽住，用力揪住充血敏感的乳头玩弄，“不如叫得再大声一点，普鲁桑。”对这个恣意妄为的结弦，在他身下承欢的求饶只能刺激得他更加兴奋无比。  
“啊，结弦，不要，求你。“失声尖叫，全身抖动得快要痉挛了，普鲁申科临近崩溃。  
“还没到时候，别急，普鲁桑。“他凌虐地堵住铃口。硬生生地按照他的意愿抑住了普鲁申科再次高潮。抽插驰骋几近蹂躏。有多少深情，便有多么狂暴。强迫和被虐感驳杂其中，头脑空白一片，居高临下残暴地占有使普鲁申科在高潮的火光迷离双眼的瞬间产生了结弦是真的想要弄坏他的错觉。  
欲望永不满足，喉咙干涩，声音沙哑。贪恋着迷，热切表白。  
你只能属于我，请一直看着我。  
深邃的眼眸里全是迷恋，山呼海啸，令人恐惧的执念毁天灭地，比爱更爱。

普鲁申科双腿酸软，白浊顺着臀缝流下，终于被放开手腕，抬手遮掩住自己的眼睛。  
结弦也慢慢平复高潮后的激动喘息：“普鲁桑，在下累坏你了。抱歉。”

 

落座后，闪光灯的包围下，摄影镜头前，羽生结弦低头整理了一下青玉领带夹，露出温润和煦的微笑：“抱歉让诸位久等了，我们开始吧。”  
“好，第一个问题，刚才拿到话筒的那边白衬衫的女士。”  
“我是朝日新闻的远藤久美子，你好。”  
“你好。”  
“想问羽生选手，本赛季最大的收获是什么？”  
是什么呢？  
羽生结弦眉目舒展，抚了一下胸前：“当然是这枚凝聚着大家应援力量的金牌……”

**Author's Note:**

> 不要问我到底用什么语交流的，中文吧应该是  
> 你要非叫他羽生结实也可以


End file.
